Eomma
by Anonymous Quincy
Summary: Russia tells his son, N. Korea a little bit about his mother, China, and why mommy is never around. Warning: Light mentions of mpreg. Now continuous, more info inside. Added OC to the character list since the North Korea character is indeed an OC. DISCLAIMED INSIDE
1. Eomma

Title: Eomma

Rating: K+

Summary: Russia tells his son, N. Korea a little bit about his mother, China, and why mommy is never around. Warning: Light mentions of mpreg.

Pairings: RoChu

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form. Hyung Soo belongs to Lo-wah on Deviant Art.

Translations: Korean; abeoji- father, dad, daddy, etc., eomma- Mother, mom, mommy, etc.

***Hetalia***

It was late in the evening, S. Korea was already asleep when N. Korea finally came home. He came in the house quietly and was surprised to see that his father, Russia was still awake. Curious, he went in the room, putting down the bag of military equipment he had brought back to repair or clean outside the room before clearing his throat to alert the other he was there. The larger nation looked up at him and smiled before speaking.

"Welcome home little one, how was your very long day?"

"Same as usual, really. My boss gave me some things to bring home and take care of, but I can do that any time. He doesn't need them right away." North Korea replied, leaning in the doorway, his eyes wandering over the photos on the walls, noticing a few new ones had been hung.

Well, he knew what Russia had been doing all day.

"Oh? Nothing interesting today?" The Russian continued, continuing to frame photos as the light conversation continued.

"Not really… abeoji, how come we don't have an eomma?" N. Korea asked, making the Russian look up at him.

"You do have a mom. You're mommy is just hard at work….. 24/7." Ivan replied, seeming a bit nervous in his reply.

The other caught that, but didn't push the issue as a follow-up question had already appeared in his mind.

"When will eomma stop working, abeoji?"

"Once I find him again." the other answered, a hint of something murderous under his tone, but the Korean just listened, still facing the photos on the wall and continuing to observe how not one of them included his phantom mother.

That got him wondering, and he turned to face the much taller Russian.

"I've never met my eomma, what was he like?" he asked, brown eyes reflecting his innocent curiosity.

That was a look that showed up more in the other twin's eyes, so it made the older smile a bit to see that face on his older son instead of his usual stern look. Pulling a picture out of the album he was framing pictures from, he gave his usual grin before answering.

"Mommy was very nice… he is very hard working and very beautiful, just like you are lil one. This is him, right here." He stated, handing the photo off to the asian to look at.

He handled the photo carefully and almost had to do a double-take at the image there to make sure he wasn't looking at a photo of himself. (The resemblance was striking.) He immediately recognized Russia, but next to him was a shorter man with long brownish black hair in a ponytail and golden brown eyes, smiling the most genuine smile he had ever seen that matched his brother's own smile almost perfectly. Each of them holding a baby with black hair and odd curls which made them very identifiable as Yong Soo and himself, probably only a few days old. His face fell when he remembered that kind looking person was no longer with them and he continued to ask the questions that filled his mind.

"Was eomma happy when he found out he was having twins?"

Russia smiled an nodded before giving his reply.

"Da, he was very, very happy! He was a very proud momma!"

Hyung Soo tilted his head, studying the other's reaction before speaking further.

"Were you happy abeoji?"

"Da! Daddy was very, very happy to be a daddy, and was just as proud as he was! I made sure to show you both off to the other nations when you were really, really small little nations!" Russia replied, beaming.

Hyung Soo smirked and gave a quiet snicker.

"I bet I was still better looking, even back then."

At this, Ivan laughed good-naturedly.

"You were both very, very cute. You were a favorite of mine when you were small, and always getting into mischief."

Both nations laughed softly at that before the Korean gave a response.

"I bet that drove eomma crazy."

"Hahaha, da! It did! You would always be giving him scares by getting into trouble, messing with other, stronger nations as well sometimes! Your brother was a lot more calm, but he had his moments as well. The two of you were a lot of fun." Russia confirmed, nodding.

That threw the older twin off a bit. Him the troublemaker? Well, no he believed that, it was the second part that had him confused.

"Hm, odd. He's alway's wild and crazy now and I'm the calm one."

"Da~ kids grow into different nations~" Russia stated with a smile.

Hyung nodded, his gaze returning to the picture he was holding. Both were silent for a while, the Russian returning to what he was doing before the younger spoke again.

"….. When did eomma leave?"

"Hm?" the Russian glanced up at him at him before saying, "When he needed to be called back to work…. America needed him to work for him for a bit."

"_When_ was that, though?" Hyung pressed, hoping to get the specific answer he was looking for.

Russia looked down at the photos again, a frown appearing on his face and a cold look in his lavender eyes.

"Mmmm…. a long, long time ago…." He answered vaguely, clearly not about to get into any more detail on that particular subject.

The younger realized this and didn't press the subject any further, deciding to ask one of his other questions instead, looking at the other and taking a seat across the desk to look at him.

"Was eomma sad to leave us?" he asked, handing the photo back to Russia.

Ivan glanced up at him, taking back the photo before continuing heavily.

"Da…. he did not want to go…. he was very sad. He did try and visit when he could. Amerika just wanted more and more things from him so…. sadly, he missed a lot of growing up."

Hyung nodded, looking down and remaining silent for a moment before speaking softly.

"I don't even remember what eomma looked like. I don't remember anything about eomma."

The older, who had been watching him the entire time, rose from his seat and hugged the North Korean tightly before speaking to him soothingly.

"We will find your mommy, and you'll remember. I know you will."

"How are you so sure?" Hyung asked, his voice as calm and even as it was throughout the entire conversation.

Ivan smiled, looking the younger in the eye with his hands on his shoulders.

"Because" he said, "your mommy is looking for you as well, I know he is."

The Russian's smile reassured him a bit into believing it was true, but his pessimism wasn't giving up without a fight either.

"I bet he won't recognize me."

"I think he will" Ivan countered, stroking the other's hair gently, "But now we should be going off to bed. We can look for mommy together soon, da?"

The Northern Korea nodded and gave a small smile despite himself before speaking.

"Ok, good night abeoji."

"Good night, night." Russia replied with a smile, letting the younger leave the room first before glancing at the open photo album one last time before turning out the light. Yes, some time soon….


	2. I miss you Eomma

Title: Eomma

Rating: T

Summary: Hyung and Yong soo knew mommy was never around, so Hyung wrote letters to him instead. However once he gets older he finally realized why none of his letters were getting through. Human AU Based on this song. www . youtube watch?v= Y3sYCVi1mRo (remove the spaces) This would probably be under the tags family/hurt/comfort only without the comfort

Pairings: RoChu

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form. Hyung Soo belongs to Lo-wah on Deviant Art.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: **_Ok, since all of you kept asking for a sequel, I decided to make this a collection of one-shots so you can get the dynamics of this family a bit more. The Genre's will vary from one-shot to one-shot and for the most part won't be connected to the previous unless I decide otherwise and will often depict scenario's that may be different from the previous i.e. the last one had china missing another may be the whole family. Also some may be human AU while others may be their usual Nation-verse. You'll see which it is in the description above along with the genre's. Happy reading.

***Hetalia***

First letter

_Eomma,_

_It's been a year now. We really, really miss you. Abeoji tried cooking from one of your recipe's last night. It was kinda burned but still ok. We ate it anyway, even if it was kinda bitter. Me and Yong soo started kindergarten this year. I carry a picture of us all in my backpack. Yong soo learned to swing by himself, even though he still misses you pushing him. We both sleep with the light on, that way if you come home, you can come in and kiss us goodnight. We miss you eomma. When are you coming home?_

_-Hyung soo_

Second letter

_Eomma,_

_It's been five years now. How come you didn't write me back? Did my letter not get through? Perhaps, that does happen. We're both in fifth grade now, Yong soo really likes computers, but we both think math is hard. I framed that picture of us I used to carry in my backpack, and both of us sometimes sleep in your old t-shirts. I didn't tell Yong soo, but I think it still smells like you. We don't sleep with the light on anymore, even though I can tell Yong soo still wanted too. We miss you eomma. When are you coming home?_

_-Hyung soo_

Third letter

_Eomma,_

_It's been ten years now… now I finally know why you never wrote back… The truth was hard on both of us, but I think Yong soo is having a harder time…. Don't worry though, I'm taking care of him and abeoji….. We started high school this year…. Yong soo has a boyfriend now too….. I made the honor roll… I hope you're proud of us…. Yong soo also joined the soccer team….. can you see him on the field?… I'm thinking about joining the military…. do you think I can be a soldier?… I know you'll be with me when I'm deployed…. we try not to be sad…. but it hurts…. I hope you know we both love you….. more than anything….. can you see me?… This will be my last letter, and this time, I know it will reach you….. Rest in peace eomma._

_-Hyung soo_

Sealing the envelope tightly with a Hello Kitty sticker, the raven haired teen went outside with his letter in one hand, and balloon in the other, securing the two together tightly with the tape he had around his wrist before walking to the nearby playground. It was abandoned, as he expected as it was still too early for any children to show up.

He remembered when he was young, how the whole family used to come here. How he and Yong soo used to play on the swings for hours, their father Ivan pushing him while their mother Yao pushed Yong soo. How they would eat snacks in the sandbox, and on occasion chase the ice cream truck with Yao then pester Ivan into paying, although he really didn't need much persuasion. And even the time Yong soo fell off the slide and needed to go to the hospital.

He looked up at the cloudy Autumn sky, a brisk wind tossing his bangs and chilling him through his jacket. Still he was still, staring up at the sky and sitting down on his favorite swing, waiting for the wind to die down. Once the breeze stilled he took a breath and released the string, watching his letter and balloon float high into the heavens until it was nothing more than a tiny red dot in the otherwise grey sky.

'Eomma always liked red, and Hello Kitty. I'm sure he'll appreciate that I remembered.' he thought, continuing to watch even after it had already disappeared from his line of vision.

He remained there for a while until the wind picked up again, this time from behind him, rocking him and the swing ever so slightly as though trying to push him gently. He looked behind him, watching a few fallen red leaves dance in the wind behind him before landing in the sandbox. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he smiled before going to the sandbox and sitting on the edge, picking up one of the leaves and holding it close to his heart.

"I'll come here again." he promised, sifting the sand through his fingers fondly, "I love you, eomma."

The wind blew once more, scattering the leaves once more before dying down. Still Hyung remained where he was, holding that single leaf in his hand tightly, but gently enough not to tear it before finally allowing himself to cry. A privilege he had been dying himself for far too long now.

Ivan's letter

_My darling Yao,_

_Things have been hard since your passing but I think I've been looking after things well enough. I still can't really cook from your recipe's. I don't know how you did it. We all still miss you dearly, things haven't been the same without you around. This whole place just seemed more alive when it had your special touch. I finally gained the nerve to tell the twins the truth today. Yong soo cried right away, but Hyung was silent the whole time. I haven't really seen him cry since I told him, I think he may still be in shock. They're both doing well in school, and Yong soo is on the soccer team now. He even has a boyfriend now, a strange American boy that I don't particularly like much. You probably wouldn't have liked him either, but they seem happy, and I know that's all you wanted for them. You remember how we were worried about Hyung since he needed surgery to take care of his underdeveloped liver? I think you'll be pleased to know we were worried for nothing. He was twelve when he had the procedure done and now he's just as healthy and active as any other boy his age. Though I do worry about him sometimes because he seems so introverted at times. But his teachers tell me that he's a good public speaker and a natural born leader, so I try not to worry too much. Today was rather odd for him though, he left early today then came back late this evening holding a leaf. When I asked him about it he just said it was a gift from you and went to his room to press it in one of his books. Yong soo also has an odd habit, I've often caught him awake late at night, looking out his window and talking to the stars. I've heard him say eomma a few times, so I assume he was speaking to you. You always were very clever and creative. I still miss that about you. I haven't remarried since then, I never really found the need. I'm not interested in a new lover, and the twins still have you, therefore bringing another into the equation seemed rather pointless to me. I suppose I'll end this letter here since it's getting rather long, but before I do I just want to say that I still love you, and I always will. Good night my dear._

_-Ivan_

And thus another red balloon floated soundlessly into the air, this one from the second story window of an old house into the starry night, where a single shooting star fell. More beautiful and meaningful than any other star the word has ever known.

***Hetalia***

A.Q.: I'm sorry, I was sad when I wrote this. I swear I'll write a happy one about these guys at some point and add it on, but until then I'm so sorry for writing this. Reviews are still appreciated, though if you don't want too I can understand. Bye for now, I need to cry this off and write something happy.


	3. Apathy

Title: Eomma

Rating: T

Summary: Hyung is once again alone in school after another of his friends left him behind…. and oddly he's very calm about it. Human AU

Pairings: none

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form. Hyung Soo belongs to Lo-wah on Deviant Art.

***Hetalia***

Yong soo smiled brightly, taking the seat across from his twin at the lunch table and greeted him happily.

"Hello Hyung, how's your day so far?" he asked.

The other simply looked up at him and cocked his head. It wasn't every day the other ever sat with him at lunch….. or for that matter ask such a question at all. Knowing there had to be something up, Hyung went along with it for now, still giving the younger twin an odd look.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Yong soo tried to lie, but one look from the other and he knew Hyung was on to him and cut to the chase, "Fine you got me, I heard that your Vietnamese friend didn't want to be your friend anymore and I wanted to see if you're ok."

At this, the older raised a slender brow before giving a reply.

"Yes, she did, but I'm fine. People have been doing this to me since kindergarten, and you know I've never had more than one friend at a time."

The other paused a moment, thinking that over before realizing that Hyung was right. On top of not having many friends at all in his life, he's never had more than one at a time before they stopped being his friend for one reason or another. The realization, however just made the younger frown.

"Aren't you upset or hurt at all?" Yong soo asked, brown eyes locked on the identical pair before him.

"No." Hyung replied flatly, "Rather I'm used to it by now. Just means I get to play Risk with dad tonight, and this time I'm not letting him win."

"This isn't funny, Hyung. If it hurts you can tell me." the younger persisted, looking at him with ever ounce of concern he had.

The older sighed before looking the other in the eye and speaking to him very frankly.

"Yong soo, I'm fine. It kind of stung a bit right after it happened, but I'm over it now. It's happened to me enough times that I'm just not bothered by it anymore. Will you stop fussing now, I'm going to get enough of that from eomma when he hears about it."

Reluctantly, the younger laid off but observed him the rest of the day. Sure enough, he found out Hyung was right. He went through the rest of the day completely unfazed, carrying on in his classes the same as he normally did. Just as he said, their mother fussed, and after a half hour of 'Are you sure you'll be ok, aru', just as the other said, he was sitting across the table from their father playing Risk, losing badly, but otherwise just as he predicted. (Though Yong soo secretly believed the Russian was secretly cheating.)

Needless to say, Yong soo learned something about his brother that day. That while friends were nice for him to have, Hyung didn't necessarily need them like he did, or at least not the crappy ones he's been finding on his own. The other grinned at that before going up to his room and pulling out last year's yearbook and flipping through their classmate's pictures. Soon Hyung would have a real friend, even if he had to search all night.

***Hetalia***

A.Q.: Sort of based on real life, but with a twist. Anyway, I may make another section to this if inspiration strikes. Review if you liked. Bye for now.


End file.
